the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
SL4Y3R
SL4Y3R (formerly known as SlayerIsTheStuff And Donuts '''and '''Slayer The Loli) is a commentator who started making commentaries in December 2016, with his first commentary on Watchmojo.com. He became a member of The Cloud Palace on December 9th, 2017, when the group still had the intention of being inactive for the sake of a joke. However, he insisted that the group should make content, which eventually lead to him being in the first released Cloud Palace commentary on Sidewinder. He also joined Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches on July 19th, 2018, which led to him joining Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics due to its merge with Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes and Repcon. He also joined Group of Analytical Thinkers on September 16th, 2018 before leaving on September 9th, 2019. He would eventually leave D.I.E. on October 13th, 2019. Avatars * Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka And Test) Main * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Maylene (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) * Yu Takeyama (My Hero Academia) * Smug Wendy * Ebola Chan * DJ-PON3 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa) * Ibuki Mioda (Danganronpa) * Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa) * Touko Fukawa (Danganronpa) * Mikan Tsumiki (Danganronpa) * Bridget (Guilty Gear) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Zone-Tan * Tharja (Fire Emblem Heroes) * Priestess (Goblin Slayer) * Maki Nishikino (Love Live!) * Phosphophyllite (Land of the Lustrous) * Jinx (Teen Titans) * Mamako Oosuki (Tsuujou Kougeki ga Zentai Kougeki de Ni-Kai Kougeki no Okaasan wa Suki Desu Ka?) * Ryuuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Retired Avatars * Curly Brace (Cave Story) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) * Kaede Akamatsu (Danganronpa) * Muffet (Undertale) * Laney Penn (Grojband) * J'eanne d'Arc Alter (Fate/Grand Order) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Shifty Shellshock (Crazy Town) * Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Ruby Kurosawa (Love Live) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Chino Kafuu (Is The Order a Rabbit?) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Georgia (Pokemon Black & White) * Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Hideri Kanzaki (Blend S) * Tapu Lele (Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Lana (Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Jasmine (Pokemon Gold & Silver) * Whitney (Pokemon Gold & Silver) * Roxie (Pokemon Black & White 2) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Viridi (Kid Icarus) People he co-op'd with * Doodletones (The Cloud Palace) * Kirbystarwarrior (The Cloud Palace) * FyroforVictory (The Cloud Palace) * Crimson Paladin (thrice, twice on The Cloud Palace) * Supersonicward15 (thrice) * BlazinHope (twice) * Pcuspard (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * Ashe.chr (The Cloud Palace) * Lunaticthegame (twice) * Ceradust (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * Duel Taku * 8363MTR * Keyblade Master (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * KYOKUN94 * Nightmare Kagamine * Bowserdude X * Maz (The Cloud Palace) People who commentated on him * Dicksponge Ent. * Lebers * Kurome Cien Towa * Doodletones * The Direct Messenger 88 * Awesomeness 45 * Saganfan1983 * Pink Robot * Nicholas E Miranda * SlytheWarrior * NaiTaiDai * Jonah Smith (twice) * Blaze The Movie Fan * Keyblade Master * Cyno * Starmic * Duel Taku Videos He's Cameo'd In * Trapped Within Your Sci Fi Fantasy - Bowserdude X * Thy Kill Le Gay Standards - BlazinHope * Calling All Shenrons - KYOKUN94 * Goth Girl in the Streets, Kinky Bitch In The Sheets - MTC-Commentates * 2017 Strikes Back with a Camera - Keyblade Master & BlazinHope * We Need Help.... - Lunaticthegame * Obligatory Thanksgiving Special - Doodletones * Decepticon One-Shot: Jonah Smith - MegatronDBZ * When Tryharding Goes Wrong - Avalonian Sky * Scrambled Eggs: The List - Keyblade Master Trivia * His usernames all have stories behind them: ** '''SlayerIsTheStuff And Donuts '''was chosen because SlayerIsTheStuff was the username he went by on the site, DLCQuickplay, a website geared towards rhythm games like Rock Band and Guitar Hero. The name SlayerIsTheStuff came from his liking for the band Slayer, and the "And Donuts" part came from off the top of his head. ** '''Slayer The Loli '''was chosen because his close friends Supersonicward15 and KYOKUN94 commented on his use of female avatars as "lolis". It eventually became a running joke, which lead to the renaming. ** '''SL4Y3R '''was chosen when he decided to ditch the Slayer The Loli name since he thought it had run its course. He decided to ask on Twitter for name suggestions, and one of the most common suggestions was simply "Slayer". Though to prevent confusion when searching up the name, he decided to make his name leetspeak. * His favorite band is Limp Bizkit, which lead to nu metal becoming his favorite kind of music. ** His love of nu metal eventually led to him getting into rap, a genre he had a great distaste for in early years. * He was introduced to the CC via MegaDoopTV (back when he was known as ToxicStar984), but considers his inspirations to be JustCallMeHenry, MasterTP10, Silver, Zera Richards, and especially Galeforce3192. * He prefers using female avatars, mainly due to the fact that he likes the designs of female characters more. He, however, isn't opposed to using traps as avatars. * He's heavily against disassociation from the CC, as he feels it's counterproductive and pointless. He's also against it due to those who disassociate condescending the community as a whole. * He is one of the 4 Cloud Palace members to be in more than one Cloud Palace commentary (the other ones being Doodletones, Keyblade Master, and Crimson Paladin). ** He is also the one to appear in the most Cloud Palace commentaries as a mainstay (being in 5 at this current moment). Links * His YouTube Channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:The Cloud Palace